


being trusted is harder than being loved

by rolandtowen



Series: The Dragon and The Wolf [5]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Assassination Attempt(s), Gen, Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hurt Sokka (Avatar), Hurt Zuko (Avatar), Iku isn't in this one sorry yall, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, M/M, Mark of the Trusted, Protective Zuko (Avatar), Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, dadkoda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolandtowen/pseuds/rolandtowen
Summary: Someone tries to take Sokka from Zuko, Zuko does some badass bending, and then Zuko has self-esteem issues.Featuring plenty of angst, Kanna and Iroh bonding, and Dad!HakodaTW: self-doubt/self-esteem issues, non-graphic descriptions of injuriesRated Teen for language.
Relationships: Hakoda & Zuko (Avatar), Iroh & Zuko (Avatar), Kanna & Iroh, Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: The Dragon and The Wolf [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115390
Comments: 8
Kudos: 167





	being trusted is harder than being loved

It started as a normal family outing. But Zuko should've known, nothing is ever normal in his family.

  
Iroh suggested that the four of them visit the shopping districts of Capitol City. Sokka readily agreed, as it was already his Saturday custom to wander the different districts, chatting with the vendors and spending his Ambassador's allowance buying their wares. Zuko, having taken the weekend off of his usual paperwork, jumped at the opportunity of getting out of the palace. Kanna was eager to see the city her grandson was settling into, and Zuko was keen to show her. 

Now, they're walking down the main street of the flower district, Zuko and Sokka hand in hand. Iroh, the true gentleman that he is, has offered Kanna his arm, and is attentively answering to her questions about the many varieties of flowers. 

"The Fire Nation is home to many tropical flowers, and I'm particularly fond of our orchids. I must say, I am not as familiar with flowers from other nations, as Zuko can tell you. I once had quite the misadventure with a white jade bush..."  
Zuko chuckles quietly as Iroh recounts the tale. It's funny to look back on his banished years now. If only young Zuko could've known that his true destiny was to join the Avatar and fall in love with a Water Tribe Boy.

"Zu," Sokka's voice interrupts his inner monologue. "You're in your head again."

"Hm? I'm only thinking of how lucky I am to have you, my love."

Sokka looks up at him fondly. "And I you, my dear." He squeezes Zuko's hand lightly. "It was a really great idea, having our old people meet each other. It's almost like you're planning on marrying me sometime soon."

"And who says that's not what I'm doing?" Zuko places a soft kiss on Sokka's hair. "Besides, my tailors _really_ needed to learn from Kanna. Her skills are incredible. And I'm not just saying that because the parka she made me is so damn soft."

Kanna had brought up with her the custom fit parka she'd promised Zuko upon his first visit to the South Pole, along with a pair of mukluks, boots lined with seal skin and adorned with what he now recognizes as Katara's nimble embroidery. The gift had brought tears to his eyes.

"Hey, I'm gonna chat with this seed vendor real quick, okay?"

"Oh? Doing some gardening, Sokka?" Zuko inquires.

Sokka waggles an eyebrow at him. "Mmmmayyybe."

Zuko hands him his coin purse. "Alright, go wild. If you lose us, just find the closest tea shop, that's where we'll be I'm sure."

Sokka beams at him before heading to the stall of one of his favorite vendors, striking up conversation. Zuko catches up with Kanna and Iroh, who are now on the topic of The Jasmine Dragon.

"I would be deeply honored to host you and Pakku as guest some time. And you must teach me how to make a drink from your tribe."

Kanna laughs. "We don't have many herbs, but we do have a drink sworn to cure everything from the common cold to hypothermia. I'm sure it's even spicy by Fire Nation standards." Kanna begins to rattle off the ingredients and Zuko lulls into formation behind them, soaking in their company. Kanna's just finished explaining the process of making 'Fire Cider’ as the ground trembles under their feet.

"Earthquake, Uncle?" They’re not uncommon in the Fire Nation, with all the volcanos around. Zuko looks up at Iroh, whose eyes are looking back the way they came, horrified.

"No, Nephew, look!"

Zuko turns around to see black smoke billowing up in the distance. The ground shifts again, and this time Zuko hears a scream.

_Sokka._

Zuko starts running back to the place he had left Sokka, stopping dead in his tracks as he comes upon the scene. Sokka, wielding his long sword, ushering people away from him. The wooden walls of the marketplace are burning around him. Three figures, clad in all-black back Sokka into a corner. Zuko can barely hear what he’s saying over the roar of the flames.

“Look guys, your problem is clearly with me—why don’t you leave all these bystanders out of it?” Sokka’s clearly been hurt, one hand gripping his ribcage while the other weakly holds his blade upright. He finally sees Zuko beyond the dark figures clouding his vision. He waves his sword. “Hello dear! Come to join the party?”

Zuko growls. His hands burst into flame. “You three have one chance to move along, and I’ll forget all about this. Just the one.”

The tallest of them turns to face Zuko—he must be their leader Zuko thinks—and pulls away the fabric obscuring his face. “Nice try, Fire Lord. We’re taking this one with us to teach you a lesson.” Behind him, Sokka loses the battle to stay upright and drops to his knees with a grunt of pain. “You think the true citizens of the Fire Nation would ever accept a commoner into our royal palace?” The tall man grabs Sokka by his hair and drags him forward on his knees. He forms a fire dagger, holding it Sokka’s throat.

“I would advise against that,” Iroh’s voice sounds from beside Zuko.

“I’m not asking for permission, _old man._ ” The man tightens his grip on Sokka’s hair, and Zuko can see Sokka flinch away from the dagger now threatening to burn his collarbone. Sokka locks eyes with Zuko and nods. _Okay, let’s do this._

Several things happen at once. Sokka bites the wrist of the tall man and scrambles out of his grasp, towards Zuko. Iroh launches a wall of fire that forces two of the men to retreat before getting knocked, hard, into a wooden beam by a firebomb from the tall man. Zuko pulls his swords from their sheath, handing one to Sokka, who’s at his side now and panting heavily, fighting unconsciousness. A quick glance from Zuko confirms that Sokka’s suffered some kind of burn to his stomach. Rage boils inside Zuko. “ _Enough!_ ” He yells. The three men are regrouping, taking firebending stances about 20 paces away from them. Sokka loses his battle with unconsciousness and passes out, sinking to the ground beside Zuko. Zuko’s on his own against three firebenders.

“It’ll never be enough. Not until we get our rightful Fire Lord back.” The three men move in unison and blast fireballs at Zuko with all their might. Zuko brings his arms together to create a fire shield, but the impact still knocks him off his feet. The three men are advancing on him and for a split second all Zuko can feel is _fear._ Fear that he won’t be able to protect Sokka from whoever these men are. Fear that he’s put Kanna and Iroh at risk. Fear that he’ll die here in the dirt before he can marry Sokka.

The men raise their arms again, 10 paces away from the young ruler, and fire. But this time, Zuko’s body moves on instinct. He sweeps his leg around him and Sokka, rising onto his knees to take the full force of the fire and redirect it as a vortex around them as a shield. Zuko holds the shield for as long as he can, before it becomes too much to bear and he raises his arms, releasing the fire into the sky, away from the bystanders and the marketplace. Before it dissipates, Zuko could swear he sees streaks of purple and green flame.

Someone’s yelling at him—maybe Iroh? —but all Zuko can do is turn around to see Sokka still passed out on the ground. He reaches out to brush the loose hair out of Sokka’s face. “Sokka, hey, Sokka, you’re going to be okay, alright? You have to be okay. You have to wake up…” Zuko trails off before losing consciousness himself, slumping over Sokka. Once the royal guard have appeared to take away the insurrectionists, Iroh rushes over to the young men. Kanna meets him, running out from the crowd to assess the burn damage done to Sokka. After a quick once over, the two elders are assured that their boys will be okay, and Iroh takes Kanna’s hand. “Your grandson is very lucky,” he says, looking down at Zuko’s face. “There are very few firebenders who are powerful enough to do what he just did, that vibrant fire.” Iroh files away what he just saw to discuss with Zuko once he wakes up.

—

Zuko wakes with a start in the palace’s infirmary.

“Oh good, asshole, you’re awake.” Sokka’s sly voice comes from his right side. “You’ve been passed out for two days.”

Zuko turns and sees Sokka, propped up on a white cot, shirtless with his chest bandaged. He notices another bandage around Sokka’s throat in place of his usual bone necklace. _That fucking fire dagger._ He surveys the room and sees Iroh on a cushion on the floor, leaning against the wall. The older man is either deep into meditation or asleep. The surprise is Hakoda next to Iroh, in a similar position. Sokka notices Zuko’s confusion.

“It’s not everyday someone tries to assassinate your son, so Dad decided to come up for a few days.”

Zuko wants to throw himself at Sokka and hold him, but his muscles scream in agony when he sits up and swings his legs over the side of the cot. _Where did that come from?_ “Sokka, what happened? Why do _I_ feel like I’m the one who got stabbed by fire?”

“According to Iroh, you did a really impressive firebending move. He also said he’s never seen another bender redirect so much fire the way you did. I think feeling like you got run over by an ostrich-horse is pretty normal in this situation.”

“And how are _you?_ ”

Sokka shrugs. “Your healers aren’t Katara, but they’re still really good. This might come as a shock, but the Fire Nation is pretty good at treating burns.” Sokka sees the dark look in Zuko’s eyes. “Zu, I’m _okay,_ I barely feel any pain anymore.”

Zuko drops his head. “You shouldn’t be in pain to begin with. I’m so sorry, I never should have left you alone. This is all my fault.” He buries his head in his hands.

“No, Fire Lord Zuko.” Iroh’s awake now, and Hakoda is stirring next to him. “The insurrectionists had planned on Lord Sokka being alone. They tracked his routine for weeks. If you had not been there, I am loath to consider what would have occurred.”

“Uncle, what did I _do?_ Why did I pass out?”

“Well, Nephew, it appears your Dragon Dance served you well.” Iroh gives Zuko a knowing look.

Zuko looks down at his hands in amazement. “You mean… I made Dragon Fire?”

Iroh hums in affirmation. “Not only did you make Dragon Fire, but you also created the most Dragon Fire I’ve ever seen from a bender. It took a massive toll on your body, which is why you passed out. Your body will get used it with practice, but I can only pray to Agni that you never have to use it again to protect yourself or Lord Sokka from assassins.”

Hakoda speaks up now. “Fire Lord Zuko, I cannot begin to tell you how deeply I am indebted to you. You saved my son’s _life_.” His voice breaks. “Again.”

“Dad, I’m _fine,_ ” Sokka breaks the emotional moment.

“I know,” Hakoda concedes. “Which is really why I’m here. I’m here on behalf of the Southern Water Tribe and myself to give you something, Zuko.”

Zuko wracks his brain for what on earth Hakoda could be talking about. He let his son out of his sight, got him hurt, and now Chief Hakoda wants to give _him_ something to show his gratitude? He swallows, hard. “Chief Hakoda, I can’t accept what you’re giving me—I got Sokka _hurt._ ” His voice is thick with self-loathing. Hakoda moves to kneel in front of Zuko’s cot, at his feet. He’s holding something small in his hand.

“Yes, but you gave your own body to _protect_ him. You’ve earned the Mark of the Trusted, Zuko.”

Zuko breaks down. It’s too much—everyone in the room is looking at him with too much love, and for what? He’s damaged goods. Incapable of protecting his beloved, even in his own nation. He _had_ wanted to earn the Mark of the Trusted, but like this? With Sokka in the palace infirmary? Through his tears, Zuko becomes vaguely aware of Hakoda’s hands on his knees, applying grounding pressure. Sokka’s words from Boiling Rock echo in Hakoda’s mind: _“after all he’s done, it was hard to trust him, but he’s really proven himself and I never would have found you without his help.”_ Hakoda begins to realize that Zuko has earned everyone’s trust, but still barely trusts himself.

“Zuko,” he says gently. “I know it can be hard for you to trust yourself. But believe me when I say that there is no one else I would rather trust to protect my son. You’ve earned my trust and his. Please Zuko, let me honor you with this Mark.”

Zuko closes his eyes and nods. Hakoda gently pulls his hair up and away from his forehead with a band from his wrist. He opens the small container he’s holding and scoops out some cuttlefish ink. “The Spirits of Water bear witness to this Mark. Zuko, I give you the Mark of the Trusted for your protection of Sokka.” Hakoda swipes his hand across Zuko’s forehead in a small arc, creating the Mark of the Trusted. “You are now an honorary member of the Water Tribe”.

Zuko looks at him with watery eyes. “Thank you, Chief Hakoda.”

Hakoda looks at the young man in front of him—how strange it is to see arguably the most powerful ruler in the world look so small. His chest tightens at how much the boy has been through, and how much he’s still going through to take care of his country. _Spirits,_ Zuko’s practically like another son to him. He wants to tell him to slow down, to be easier on himself—but he knows Zuko won’t have it. So he settles for this moment and pulls Zuko in for a hug.

“Just Hakoda, I’m just Hakoda.”

Zuko tenses for a moment, then buries his face into Hakoda’s shoulder. “Thank you, Hakoda. I’ll make you proud, I promise.”

Hakoda holds him for as long as he needs. _You already have, Zuko,_ he thinks. _You already have._

**Author's Note:**

> 'Fire Cider' is an actual drink, but it's not particularly tied to Inuit/Indigenous traditions. Basically, add apple cider vinegar, horseradish, and a bunch of spices together and you've got a drink that helps clear your sinuses. 
> 
> This fic is heavily inspired by a moment in the comments when Zuko creates Dragon Fire to protect himself + his family during an ambush. That moment happens in "Smoke and Shadow", part 1. 
> 
> If you love the Hakoda + Zuko father/son vibes, I highly recommend checking out the collection "please give zuko a hug" by disgruntled_lesbian. 
> 
> As always loves, please drink some water and remember that you are wonderful! Feel free to suggest prompts in the comments for this series :)


End file.
